<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads of Fate, and Coffee by xiusoodaeism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682517">Threads of Fate, and Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoodaeism/pseuds/xiusoodaeism'>xiusoodaeism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, References to Depression, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoodaeism/pseuds/xiusoodaeism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarred and heartbroken after loving the wrong soulmate, Minseok was certain he would never find his actual soulmate. He believed he would be resigned to a new life of heartache and never being loved again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vargavinter Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Threads of Fate, and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vargavinter fest prompt VV1-10</p>
<p>I just want to say a big thank you to the mods for having a Minseok centric fest and giving me my much-needed extension. Thank you guys so much for your hard work in hosting this, and I hope we'll have another round!</p>
<p>To be honest, I had so many ways this story would go, and initially planned for it to have more of Minseok's inner turmoil but as I was writing it, the words kind of just flew out of me and resulted in this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minseok wakes up with a soft groan, his hand immediately clutching his chest, the constant ache in his chest tightening.  The pain causes him to gasp while he sits up, covering his face once he’s sitting. He takes a few moments to collect himself, letting the ache fade away as much as it can, before he can finally ignore it and once he can he gets up from his bed making his way over to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately begins his morning routine of taking a shower, using steaming hot water. He steps out of the shower before looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes immediately drawn to the scar that starts from the bottom of his right eye crossing over his face and going down his left cheek. The scar is a constant reminder that he lost someone he considered the love of his life, and he knew it was fate’s way of reminding him he’d never be happy again now that he was scared as if the heartache wasn’t enough. He tries to avoid looking in the mirror when he washes and clean his face, before brushing his teeth. He quickly looks away from the mirror and is quick to get dressed, going back to the mirror to style his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok takes one last glance at his appearance before stepping out of his room, grabbing his work bag, wallet and keys before leaving his apartment. He keeps his face down as he walks to his car, not wanting people to look at him, knowing that the first thing they would see would be his scar and they would know immediately what it was. He found love with someone he apparently wasn’t destined to be with, as though he was cursed, because how was mother nature supposed to let him be loved again. It was a cruel form of punishment he thought to himself as he got into his car, grateful that no one stopped to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Driving to work was almost like muscle memory for him, so Minseok zones out as he drives, arriving at his job not too long after. He keeps his face down as he enters the building, and gives a soft hello to his company's receptionist before stepping into his office. Now that he didn’t have to worry about any unwanted stares Minseok lifts his head up and turns on the light in his office, shuffling around as he opens the blinds and sits on his desk chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok is lost in his own thoughts, waiting for his first meeting to start. He keeps thinking about how foolish he was to let his heart get broken. Like most people he wanted to meet his soulmate, and there really was no good way to seek out your soulmate. Minseok had heard from people who knew they found them, that there was a moment that clicked for them and they felt their souls align. He heard from others they knew from the moment they first touched, so Minseok had always believed he’d just know when he met his soulmate, and he thought his ex-boyfriend was his. Every time he looked at him he felt something in his heart, it felt like contentment and that feeling made him believe that he was his soulmate. Minseok knew now, he probably rushed into believing that which allowed him to have his heart be broken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His relationship with Baekhyun was something he never thought would be his undoing, Minseok believed that Baekhyun also thought they were soulmates, until he came home one day to find Baekhyun waiting for him, apologizing and letting him know that they had to break up because he had found his true soulmate. Baekhyun begins rushing out an apology, saying he did believe Minseok was his soulmate, up until his new coworker showed up. Baekhyun told him he felt their souls align the moment he looked into his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok can still remember how he felt hearing that, the tether he felt holding him up broke as well as his heart. He could not feign happiness for Baekhyun, telling him that he’s glad he knows who his soulmate is but asks to be left alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he finds himself alone, he allows the pain of his heartbreak take over. The pain, unbearable, begins to travel throughout his body and he feels it in every way, collapsing onto the floor. Minseok remembers passing out from the pain, and waking up in agony. He remembers rushing to the bathroom and immediately crying at the sight in front of him. He knew that people could get scars from heartbreak, but he never believed he would get one this severe. The scar he sees in his reflection starts at his hairline, crosses his nose and goes down his left cheek, reaching down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok isn’t surprised to have a scar, it isn’t his first heartbreak. However he is surprised by the severity of his scar, never knowing that someone could have a scar that large. Getting over his initial shock of new appearance, Minseok immediately feels a sense of loss. He turns off the lights, not wanting to see his reflection. Once the lights are turned off, Minseok quickly sheds his clothes, turning on the shower and then steps inside. He takes his time showering in the dark and once he’s finished and wraps a towel around his waist keeping the lights off as he goes into his bedroom. Minseok still feels emotionally exhausted, falling onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok is still lost in his thoughts when he hears a knock against his door, the sudden noise breaking him out of his trance. He wipes his face for a second, feeling slight dampness under his eyes. Once he wipes his under his eyes, he opens his mouth to speak but notices he can’t form any words, so Minseok clears his throat before standing up and calling out,” Please come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and in walks an unfamiliar face, with a gentle smile on his face,” Hello, Mr. Kim. I’m Jongin Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Minseok says, still a bit confused but ready to proceed,” How can I help you today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know your company is a consulting firm, and my company is in need of consulting,” Jongin says with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok nods at hearing that, knowing that he could handle this meeting, helping people solve their business problems was something he did well. It gave him the ability to not think too much about himself and more so focus on what he was able to do. He motions for JOngin to take a seat, and Minseok sits down himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what exactly do you need help with?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I work at a marketing firm and my supervisors want to increase our efficiency and also improve the satisfaction of our own employees and the satisfaction they have when working with clients. We aren’t sure how to start doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ve handled situations like this before, and usually the best way to start is explaining why you think this is happening. What situations have happened that made your company worry about a lack of satisfaction?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin and Minseok continue to talk about the circumstances in Jongin’s workplace, Minseok settling back in his seat. He’s surprised that the entire time Jongin has been in his office he’s never once taken a second glance at his scar, or hesitated in his speech. The lack of shock from Jongin’s end causes a strange feeling to arise in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so if possible could we meet again sometime next week? I can look over the information you’ve emailed me and from there I can make an outline of where to start?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds good. Thank you so much for meeting me, and let me know when we should meet next week Mr. Kim,” Jongin says standing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok does the same, extending his hand, “No problem, and I look forward to meeting you again.” Jongin gives Minseok’s hand a shake before leaving his office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sits back down, and begins looking over the notes he took while speaking with Jongin, beginning to formulate a plan as to how to help Jongin’s workplace. He spends the rest of his work day planning and figuring out what he needs to do, and once he gets off work he heads straight home, as always, never going anywhere anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going into work a few days later Minseok notices an email from Jongin, with documents and resources from his work. In the email, Jongin asks when Minseok will be available to meet up again and help formulate a plan for his company. Minseok responds to Jongin letting him know he’s free the next afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin responds almost immediately letting him know that that works for him, and he will see him then. They continue to go back and forth before settling on a location to meet, and conforming for the next afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before getting ready to meet Jongin, Minseok looks at his reflection in the mirror, a routine now second nature to him. He runs his fingers over his scar, feeling its rough texture before he stands up properly, grabbing his things so he can meet up with Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he arrives at his office, he goes into one of the meeting rooms, setting up the papers and his laptop before waiting for Jongin to arrive. He hears a knock on the door and calls out for the person to come in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim, hello,” Minseok says as Jongin walks into the room, giving him a smile. Jongin returns the smile, his gaze lingering over Minseok’s face, his eyes running over the scar a few times before he returns to eye contact with Minseok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you as well Mr. Kim. Since we’re both Kims, you can call me Jongin if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh of course...Jongin,” Minseok says with a chuckle before motioning for Jongin to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’re both seated, Minseok looks over his laptop for a few seconds as he gathers his thoughts, “So looking over everything you’ve given me, i feel like the issue within your company is there seems to be a lack of communication all around. It does seem like you all get assignments done, and have no issue with gaining clients but you don’t keep each other in the loop. It also makes it harder for your employees to feel like they’re doing a satisfactory job, so that is a big factor in why it seems like there is a lack of satisfaction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continue to discuss ways satisfaction can happen, with Minseok suggesting ways their managers make sure everyone is kept in the loop, and not feel like they’re working on their own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, Miseok finds the meeting satisfactory, and he gives Jongin quick and easy fixes they can implement immediately. He also requests for Jongin to keep him updated through emails so he can schedule a quick meeting just in case they need one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was really helpful, Mr. Kim. I think my supervisores and fellow workers will be quite happy with this. I’m not sure how fast we’ll see changes but anything to make them happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit Jongin. And I’m sure you’ll notice changes quickly. You’re capable so I’m sure everyone is in good hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that, Jongin lets out a chuckle, shaking his head as he stands. He gathers the rest of his things before thanking Minseok and heading out, his eyes looking over Minseok’s scar before giving him a smile and leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” is all Minseok can seem to say when Jongin walks out, fingers running over his scar, as he begins to gather his things. He’s a little surprised himself, mainly because he didn’t have a reaction to Jongin's obvious interest in his scar. He obviously thinks nothing of it finding it weird that anyone would care. Afterall, everyone knew scars came from heartbreak, so why would Jongin be interested in his?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a few days later when Minseok is out getting groceries, figuring it’s time he restocks up on his food and necessary essentials. He makes sure to keep his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He’s quite diligent in making lists, so he begins referencing it as he goes around the store picking out what he needs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minseok,” a familiar voice calls out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes?,” Minseok responds as he looks up, feeling his heart stop. Noticing that the person who called him is Baekhyun, holding hands and standing next to each other. “Oh, Baekhyun... .” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, How are you? Are you doing… well?,” Baekhyun asks. And it takes everything in him to not scowl at that, wanting to be spiteful, however it isn’t lost on Minseok that Baekhyun seems apprehensive while  waiting for him to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m still here so I suppose you can see that as me being okay. However no, no I am not well Baekhyun,” Minseok says with a pointed look, vaguely gesturing at his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Well…. I am glad you’re still here in that Minseok,” Baekhyun says, his eyes glancing over Minseok’s scar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.. I’m sure you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minseok… Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what? You can’t actually expect me to be happy to see you? Not after what being in love with you did to me. You didn’t have to acknowledge me. If you really wanted to know if I was okay, you could have just watched me from afar. So, actually I guess no. No I am not well, and it’s your fault but the sad part is I can’t even hate you for it, so I have to accept this pain and what this pain does to me everyday Baekhyun. So please do me a favor, don’t talk to me ever again,” Minseok says, giving Baekhyun a glare before pushing past him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok can feel the all too familiar pain in his chest coming back, and at this rate it feels almost comforting for himself. He decides to push through the pain, finishing the rest of his grocery shopping before rushing back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once home, Minseok continues to rethink his conversation with Baekhyun. Hating himself for not being able to say more, yell at Baekhyun for breaking him, but he can’t do more, he just hates himself, and mother nature for pulling this cruel form of justice on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too emotionally exhausted to do anything but fall on the floor, Minseok decides to cook himself ramen, wanting to eat something comforting. He settles on his sofa, pot of ramen in hand, as he devours it and once he finishes it he places the empty pot on the coffee table, before he settles back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to get comfortable on the couch, feeling something underneath him, and when he sits up he realizes that it is his laptop, almost forgetting he has one. He pulls it out from underneath himself and opens it, checking his emails. He clicks through them, noticing a few of them were from his friends and Minseok still feels unsure if he should respond, not having spoken to any of </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friends since Baekhyun broke up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decides that he should probably message them, so they know he’s alive. So that is exactly what Minseok does, looking through his messages and responding to friends. He does the same for text messages too, half expecting a few of his friends to yell at him over text message, wondering why he gave them radio silence for the past few months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, he gets a frantic message from Junmyeon asking him where he’s been and why he’s never returned any texts. Minseok feels a bit guilty reading that, knowing that Junmyeon is his best friend and probably would have been the best comfort during this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span> to himself, Minseok decides to record an audio message, explaining to Junmyeon everything that has happened. He starts from how Baekhyun had come over telling him they weren’t actually soulmates and he found his soulmate. He continues to share how he hates how he looks now, the remnants of his heartbreak forever on his face, and the shattering of his heart has made his everyday living difficult. Minseok also shares that he had run into Baekhyun at the story, standing next to someone he;’ll going to assume is his soulmate and that he hates how happy Baekhyun looks because he no longer is happy himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a long message so Minseok isn’t surprised when it takes some time for Junmyeon to respond, but when he does Minseok immediately is reminded of why they’re friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon is quick to blast Baekhyun, but shifts quickly over to asking Minseok if he wants him to come over, and of course Minseok says yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok hears a knock against his door, so he goes to open up the door looking at Junmyeon for the first time in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, tell me about it… come in,” Minseoks says letting Junmyeon inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking to the couch Minseok falls onto it, huffing as he looks at Junmyeon, his exhausting showing on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Baekhyun really left a mark on you, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, never knew heartbreak could be so cruel. I mean… yeah you get your heartbroken by someone you aren’t supposed to and you get a scar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of fucked up you never know for sure who you aren’t supposed to get your heartbroken by until too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I really did think Baekhyun was my soulmate.... Everytime we would talk my heart would rush, same for kissing. I would blush whenever he’d look at me… I really thought he was mine, but I guess not. Maybe I wanted so badly to be with a soulmate the first serious opportunity that came about I took?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense, but if it makes you feel any better I still haven’t found mine. I haven’t even gone on a date in a hot minute so I guess we can both be alone together and I stick around and do whatever I can to cheer you up,” Junmyeon says before looking at him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Minseok, the scar does kind of look sexy… makes you look more badass. You still workout? So it just adds to the badassery you have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun.. please…,” Minseok says with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, what’s new? Other than your new scar. How is work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I haven’t done anything besides mope around my apartment, but as for work… I mean I did start a new project. This guy came in asking to help make his company more efficient as his employees more satisfied. So that’s what I’ve been doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s cool. You always were best at finding the problems and fixing them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. It’s just a bit weird. I always feel like he deliberately avoids looking at my face and when he does he does a quick glance and then just really tries to make it obvious he isn’t looking. I don’t know… It feels a little weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… I can see why that’s weird, but maybe he just wants you to know he really doesn’t care? I mean after all it's just for work. Maybe if it wasn’t a work meeting it would be weirder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right. Anyways, you should cook for me. I haven’t had a proper cooked meal in months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only doing this because I love you. You shouldn’t expect this from me often Minseok,” Junmyeon says as he gets up heading over to the kitchen. “What do you even have to cook? Did you buy anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I just got groceries. I haven’t put them away yet… but you can look through the bags.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok gets up from the couch and moves to the kitchen, sitting at one of his bar stools as he watches Junmyeon look through the bags picking out items. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, it looks like you actually did good this shopping trip. I’ll make us a jjigae, and I’ll make a little extra so you can have an extra meal or so. Remember, I’m doing this because I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I really do appreciate it,” Minseok responds before settling in his seat as he watches Junmyeon prepare all the ingredients. He shouldn’t really be surprised with how quick he settles back in a normal routine with Junmyeon. They have been friends for years and he’s more upset as to why it took him so long to actually reach out to him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Junmyeon to cook the meal for the two of them, and once he’s done minseok gets off his seat and helps bring the food to his table. The smell of the fresh food reminds Minseok of comfort and safety. The two of them are quick to serve themselves, a nice silence settling over them as they eat. He wasn’t kidding when he said a home cooked meal was something he hadn’t had in awhile, and he finishes it quickly, a satisfied moan leaving him once he’s done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that was good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon chuckles when he hears this, looking up from his bowl and smiling at Minseok,” I know. Keep being a stranger and you won’t have this again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, a threat? But, don’t worry I won’t. At least I’ll try not to be a stranger as much, Minseok responds with a small strug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Junmyeon finishes his bowl Minseok gets up and clears the table for the two of them. Junmyeon also gets up and moves into the kitchen to watch as Minseok cleans the dishes and the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want any coffee or are you good,” Minseok asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good. I should probably head back home. I have work tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but I’ll try to not be as much of a stranger. Maybe we can get coffee sometime soon? I’ll text you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that sounds good. You better text me!” Junmyeon says before he heads out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up the next day, Minseok feels a long forgotten sense of calm around him. He hasn’t felt a sense of calm in a long time, and figuring the feeling might not last he decides to take advantage of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok doesn’t take long to get ready, washing his face and barely looking over his scar, but still brushing his fingers against it. He also is quick to get dressed, slipping on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. Minseok quickly leaves his apartment, after picking up his wallet, phone and laptop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside Minseok takes his time to walk to one of his favorite coffee shops, he hasn’t had it since before he and Baekhyun broke up and he finds himself missing it. On his walk there he spends a lot of it zoned out, and once he arrives he goes in, sets his stuff down on a corner table that's empty before going to the counter and giving his order which ends up being a black cup of coffee and a pastry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his order back to his table once it's ready, setting it down and opening up his laptop. Deciding it would be a perfect time to go through his work emails, he puts in his earphones puts on his music and begins going through his emails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok makes a lot of headway with his emails, going through most of them and marking down meeting dates on his calendar. As for replies to emails, Minseok writes a few replies and drafts them so he can respond to them on Monday when he gets to work. He’s distracted by responding to emails so he doesn’t notice when someone stands right in front of him, only noticing when the person steps a bit closer and calls out his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out an earphone and looks up noticing the person is Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, hello!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Kim, it’s nice to see you outside a work setting. I was just getting a coffee and I noticed you so I thought I’d come say hi.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well… Hi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi back to you. How are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty good. Today was a nice day so I thought I would come get some coffee and get work done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, productive! Which is always a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been a minute since I felt productive enough to do work at a coffee shop so I figured I should take advantage of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, but it really was nice running into you. But, I have to go. My sister needs me to watch her kids so I gotta go. Hope to see you again Mr. Kim,” Jongin says with a smile and a wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too Jongin. Oh and you can call me Minseok if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Minseok,” Jongin says with a chuckle before exiting the coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok smiles at Jongin's retreating figure, the thought of him playing with kids runs through his mind before he pushes that thought away and goes back to his emails. Minseok spends a few more hours at the cafe, ordering another drink and pastry while there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he feels satisfied with the work he managed that day, Minseok puts away his plate and cup before gathering the rest of his things so he can head back to his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Minseok goes into work on Monday, the first thing he does is send out all his draft emails making sure to look over them one more time before he does. He then begins going through the new emails he’s received noticing one was from Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reading the email he notices that he mentions that productivity and satisfaction seems to have increased and he’d like to meet Minseok at least in the next month or so to see if his company needs to do anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok is quick to respond, agreeing, asking Jongin to give him a few dates that might work and Minseok would pick one. Once Jongin responds with a few dates, Minseok checks his calendar to see of any of the dates provided work and when one did he puts it in his calendar before confirming with Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After work he heads back home, looking through his cupboards before gathering enough ingredients to make dinner for himself. He ends up making pasta and almost makes a second plate before stopping. Minseok pulls out his phone and takes a selfie with his food sending it to Junmyeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok -&gt; Junmyeon] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(+img) I channeled you and made myself dinner. Please congratulate me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon -&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king has cooked? Oh what a momentous occasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looks really good! What did you make?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok -&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun, please! It’s really basic pasta. I figured you would be proud of me. The first meal I </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>have cooked in months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am proud of you! Make sure you keep this energy up though. Now go enjoy your food!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok chuckles as he reads Junmyeon’s message before doing what he told him, he finishes up his meal. Once his meal is finished Minseok cleans up his dishes and kitchen. Once his kitchen is cleaned he brews himself a cup of coffee, moving to his sofa as he turns on his tv, to have both background noise and something to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a few days later when Minseok begins noticing the lingering effects of his heartbreak have begun to fade. He notices it when he wakes up in the morning and the pressure against his chest isn’t as pronounced as it used to be, and he finds himself starting to have motivation to do things he once loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok decides to message Junmyeon asking if he’d like to meet up for coffee, to which he responds with a confirmation of yes. They confirm where and when they’ll meet and Minseok gets ready to meet Junmyeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Looks like you finally asked me to coffee,” Junmyeon calls out as he walks up to Minseok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured it was high time. You’ve been so good to me, so I figured it would be a treat for you to see me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh did you now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know your life just needs that extra burst of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know me so well Minseok… I truly do need to see you constantly… I suffer from Minseok withdrawals, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok laughs when he hears this, giving Junmyeon a little shove before they both order their coffee, handing Junmyeon a cup and taking one for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it does look like you’ve been doing better,” Junmyeon mentions as he takes a sip of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. I haven’t been doing anything new. I just started noticing the pain slowly fading.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. Do you think you’ve given up on the soulmate now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I feel like I am still enamored with the idea of having one. But you know how that went the last time I thought that there was no way after three years of being together it would all go away. I just… I don’t know Jun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess… the only thing to do now is continue to live. You should not have to lament about it. Like by all means grieve, but don’t let it be the only thing you do. You know a soulmate is out there for you and it is awful the one you thought was yours wasn’t. But that just means the one for you is still out there. And it’s all the more exciting that you’ll find him again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them continue to talk and drink their coffee before Junmyeon has to go. They bid each other goodbyes before they both head home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This continues to be Minseok’s new routine, going to work, attempting to cook and meeting up with Junmyeon. It’s a good routine and a good attempt at healing but at times it still isn’t enough. Minseok sometimes just can’t feel like he is heeling. He still feels as and knows that there is a large wound in his heart, one just from heartbreak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days that pain returns and he feels himself spiral, Minseok returns to who he was a month ago, someone who barely found the courage to go into work. Someone who never  responded to friends, let himself feel pain that he so desperately needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Minseok’s final meeting with Jongin rolls around, and Minseok is in his office when Jongin arrives. He smiles up at him and once again notices Jongin’s eyes glancing at his scar for a quick moment, his gaze lingering longer than it should before meeting Minseok’s eyes, Jongin’s own smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minseok. Our final meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed it is. So tell me, have you noticed a big difference in satisfaction now that you’ve been working on this for the past month?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have. I think the way we’ve set it up now everything is a lot more streamlined and our employees don’t feel like they are being stretched as thin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, so I’d say you just continue to do that. And of course make sure you continue to listen to them and make sure you understand what they want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know if there is anything else I can do for you. So I guess that mean’s we are done here, Minseok says with a questioning tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so. It truly was a pleasure having help from you Minseok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I enjoyed helping you as well Jongin,” Minseok responds as he stands up extending his hand to Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin takes his hand and gives it a shake before dropping it, looking him over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Jongin begins to exit he turns once more glancing at Minseok once more,”I hope I can run into you again and I’m not in a rush when I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin exits the room after he says that leaving Minseok confused. He stays confused as he finishes his workday. The first thing Minseok does once he gets off of work is message Junmyeon in confusion. He doesn’t know why Jongin said what he did, he doesn’t know why Jongin would want to be seen with him again, they weren’t friends and he was scarred so Minseok couldn’t fathom the concept of Jongin finding that appealing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello??? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably finds you hot!!!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHY WOULD HE?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh dude?? Because you are. I know you hate your scar but I’m telling you a lot of people </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>will find it hot. And he probably is one of those people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weird… but whatever…. I guess we shall see?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Jongin left his office, Minseok had almost begun to feel some form of disappointment each day that went by without him running into Jongin. He had begun to anticipate the thought of running into him, but wasn’t sure why exactly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok wakes up one day, and he can’t really describe it. He feels a strange desire to get coffee. So he leaves his bed, washes up gets dressed and heads out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After arriving at the coffee shop Minseok orders himself a black coffee, and once he picks it up and turns around he notices Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minseok… Wow I didn’t think I would see you so soon. But I can’t complain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin… hello there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee…,” Minseok says with a chuckle holding up his cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, other than coffee.. Are you doing anything else today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really… Unless you count preemptively  planning on butchering the dinner I make a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in that case would you like to get food with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t think that would be the most professional thing in the world, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t working together anymore though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…well yes. Okay I’ll get lunch with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunch? Oh Minseok, I plan on taking you to dinner too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok looks at Jongin with a curious look, a shrug coming about his shoulders. He still feels an ache in his chest but does his best to ignore it. He nods his head before motioning at Jongin to lead the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them step out of the coffee shop, Jongin turning to the right as he walks making sure Minseok is moving along with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Minseok...would you be terribly offended if I asked you a specific question?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…,” Minseok begins to speak, feeling panic in his chest rising. Why does the man… this almost stranger want to know about his scar. To laugh at him, make him feel sorry for his past? “I might, but you can still ask it if you’d like,” is what Minseok settles on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be long winded before I get to the point, but what happened to your face? It isn’t as though it’s bad or anything. But what happened? I’ve always heard of people having scars after loving someone they shouldn’t have but I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with one. Is that what happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Minseok a few seconds to respond, his mind going through everything that’s happened to him to let him have that scar, so he takes a deep breath before responding,” I guess you could say that. I just loved someone who was destined to love someone else. I don’t really think there is much more to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Destined to love someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My ex boyfriend found his soulmate while we were together… I thought we were soulmates so you can see why I’d get my heartbroken and because of that fate thought it would be so fun to leave a reminder on my face that I shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin nods when he hears that, giving Minseok a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think that’s the worst thing… But I don’t know. I think your scar suits you and in our few interactions you’ve been lovely so I think you’ll be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok laughs when he hears this, giving Jongin a small shove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them settle into a comfortable banter, and it stays when the two of them order their lunch. They both had decided on sandwiches from a shop they had passed so once they have them they find an empty table and sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they begin to eat their food and continue to chat Minseok realizes the two of them have a bit in common. They’d both majored in something they’re not working in. Minseok in econ and Jongin in literature. They both enjoy films and trvaleing when they can. Minseok doesn’t mention it has been some time since he’d traveled. He doesn’t want to admit the last he did it was with Baekhyun and not even a month later he’d gotten scarred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They linger in the shop taking a bit more after they finish their sandwiches before getting up to leave. Jongin turns to look at Minseok as they walk out of the shop, “So… do you think dinner is on the table or maybe some time soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This throws Minseok off, dinner? Someone wants to take him to dinner? Someone like Jongin? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. Maybe sometime soon… I’m still you know…,” Minseok mumbles gesturing vaguely to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin gives him a soft smile, and an understanding nod. His hand slipping into his pocket to pull out his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand… But just so we’re clear… I intended this to be a date. I don’t know if you did. Also, since you’re okay with dinner could I get your number?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A date… </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minseok thinks to himself, but he tries to think nothing of it focusing on pushing away the doubtful thoughts and paying attention to the fact that Jongin wanted his number and to take him out to dinner… on another date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, you can put yours in mine,” Minseok says as he hands Jongin his phone and takes his own in before handing it back to Jongin. Jongin does the same, before looking at Minseok with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… did you think of this as a date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… you know… I suppose yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since this is a date would it be okay to do this,” Jongin says as he leans closer to Minseok, his lips barely brushing against Minseok’s. Minseok can feel his warm breath against his lips, and can smell the faint scent of Jongin’s cologne as he leans in. Minseok nods ever so slightly and Jongin’s lips press against Minseoks. He lingers for a second before he brings one of his hands to Minseok’s waist, his lips moving against Minseok’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok is stunned, and it takes him a few seconds to respond to what Jongin is doing but once he does he’s quick to act. He brings his own hand to rest against Jongin’s cheek, moving his lips against Jongin’s, before he brushes his tongue against the seam of Jongin’s lips. He pulls back for a second taking in a breath before brushing his lips against Jongin’s once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continue to kiss for a few more moments before Jongin pulls back, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of Minseok’s mouth, a soft smile forming on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll have to let you go or else I might want to spend the rest of the day kissing you,” Jongin says with a chuckle as he slips his hands back into his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but I do look forward to this dinner we’re going to have,” Minseok responds. They bid each other goodbye before parting ways. Misneok calling a cab to take himself home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Minseok falls asleep, he finds his dreams shifting. The go from the usual pain of being left behind, abandoned, unloved to hopeful. They go to toned arms, a firm chest, a height taller than him and soft kisses. They go to something Minseok isn’t sure he understands but when he wakes up Minseok feels a sense of calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving his bed Minseok goes into his bathroom, and he looks at his reflection in the mirror. His scar is still as pronounced as ever, but he notices the pain of it has begun to fade, like his body is starting to heal, but his heart still lingerning one step behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok turns on the shower, and while he waits for it to warm up he lets his mind drift. He lets it go to a man taller than him, with soft eyes and a warm laugh. He lets himself hope but not too much. He lets himself believe in a future but not too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the bathroom begins to fill with steam, Minseok steps into the shower and begins to bathe. His mind drifting back to Jongin, but now its of his soft lips against his own, the way he wanted Jongin’s lips to go past his own and down his jaw, the way he wanted Jongins lips to linger on his neck, and while he daydreams of kisses his hand moves down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks of Jongin’s warm mouth, and god the things he’d want that mouth to do. Minseok brings his hand against his cock, his hand lightly stroking it as lets himself envision it might somebday be Jongin. He begins to stroke his cock, his hand moving in fast firm strokes. As Minseok’s hand moves, soft noises leave his mouth, groans fall past his lips as his hand moves faster and faster. Minseok still  lets himself hold onto this hope that it might someday be Jongin on his knees using his mouth… his warm soft mouth, those soft endearing eyes looking up at him before he lets out a loud moan as he cums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok’s breathing being heavy as he steps back and leans against his shower wall, looking down as he watches his cum wash away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finishes showering, as he forces himself to push away thoughts of hope with Jongin, aggressively scrubbing against his skin with soap. He rinises away the soap and his desires as he steps out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes galce over his scar, fingers running against the full length of it from under his eye to down his jaw before stepping out of the bathroom. Minseok walks the length of his room before sitting on his bed, his towel still around his waist as he picks up his phone quickly sending a message to Junmyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I may have gone on a date and I may be going on one again….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh.. WHAT????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHY WOULDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I DON’T KNOW? IT JUST HAPPANED????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How does a date just happen, Minseok??????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean… I ran into the guy at the coffeeshop and he asked me to get lunch and maybe </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner… So i said yes to lunch and then we kissed and now I’m waiting for him to ask to </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>take me to dinner…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well when you do do dinner you better let me KNOW!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry I will!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a few days later when Minseok is getting off of work when he feels his phone vibrate. He checks his phone and notices it is from Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the first message he’s sent since their lunch date, and now it’s a message asking him since it was friday if he wanted to get dinner that evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok sends out a yes he’d love to before asking what time. And Jongin responds with a seven and let’s him know he can pick him up.Minseok replies in the affirmative and sends him his address letting him know to text him when he’s outside of his building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok rushes to his car, wanting to quickly drive home to get ready for his date, constantly reminding himself to message Junmyeon when he gets home so he can be kept in thsi loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arrives home not too long after already messaging Junmyeon as he exits his car and makes his way up to his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So…. my date…. Tonight as in a few hours….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SEOK!!!! OKAY WELL??? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR???? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait…. I’m realizing i don’t even know who it is???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK… I DIDN’T…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anways remember that guy from that one company i was helping? The one that was </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>kinda ??? about my scar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways.. Yeah him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name is jongin….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s hot…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooooh…. Yeah i remember that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways,,,, I guess Jongin sounds like a hot name…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>pleASE!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AT LEAST HELP ME WITH WHAT TO WEAR???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slacks, a sweater… one of ur tight ones tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And ur pea coat….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Minseok-&gt; Junmyeon]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God i love u thank you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Junmyeon-&gt; Minseok]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now get dressed and send me a pick when you do!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok is quick to get ready, and once he’s dressed he makes his way to the bathroom to work in his hair, deciding on keeping his ahir pushed back. His mind vaguely drifts to when Baekhyun used to tell him his favorite looks of his were when his hair was back. And when he thinks of Baekhyun, Minseok finds his heart racing… vague thoughts of this happening to him again rushing through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those thoughts continue to consume him as he exits the bathroom, sitting on his bed. Once he sits down, Minseok does his best to take deep calming breaths, trying his best in letting those fears go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he feels relatively calm again, he stands up heading back into the bathroom to take pictures of his outfit before sending it to Junmyeon, who responds in approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok moves to his living room and waits on his sofa as he waits for Jongin to arrive, and when he does he stands up and brings his keys and phone with him as he heads out. He locks his door behind him as he makes his way to the bottom of his apartment building, and exits it before approaching Jongin’s car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin had already told him what his car was, a black Audi, so Minseok had quickly noticed it as he exited the building, and once inside of the car he turns to Jongin with a smile. He hesitates for a moment before he leans over and presses a kiss to Jongin’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin immediately turns bright red glancing at Minseok,” What was that for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I just felt like doing that… was that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. I had no issue at all with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Minseok says with a laugh as he settles into his seat putting on his seatbelt as he faces Jongin once again. “So where are we going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see. I think you’ll like it though,” is all Jongin says before shifting his car on the road, his free hand moving to hold Minseok’s. Jongin keeps his hand intertwined with Minseok’s as he continues to drive and Minseok smiles as he glances down at their hands. His gaze shifts between looking out the window and at Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To pass time on the drive Minseok asks Jongin what he’s been doing lately, and Jongin looks at him with a raised eyebrow,”You want to hear about that? Minseok it’s really just been work. I feel like… since we met at work you’d find that boring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it would be that boring. Plus, what if I just wanted to hear you talk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have said that…,” Jongin says with a soft laugh. But he nods as he looks at Minseok, clearing his throat before speaking, “I guess for work I'm still doing what you suggested. My supervisors are pretty glad with the changes they’ve noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good…,’ Minseok responds, realizing that maybe Jongin had a point. It probably wasn’t the best choice to talk about Work on a date, so he brings that up to Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! But if you want you can ask me questions that you’re curious about? I did ask you a rather heavy question so it’s only fair if you’d want to do the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s response catches Minseok a bit off guard, he wasn’t expecting Jongin to be open to heavy questions off the bat. But, he didn’t think he had any questions to ask Jongin. And while he thinks, he feels this pressure in his chest, as questions cross his mind. Did Jongin want to find his soulmate? Had Jongin been heartbroken before? Why did Jongin want to spend time with him? So he finally settles on ,”Why me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you? Oh Minseok… You’ll know,” is all that Jongin says, giving Minseok a secretive smile before clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll know,” Jongin confirms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok’s confused by this, what does Jongin mean he’ll know? He doesn’t spend much longer thinking about it because he notices the car has stopped, and he looks over at Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we're here,” is what Jongin says when Minseok turns to look at him. He turns off the car and steps outside and Minseok does the same. Minseok has no idea where they are and what Jongin has planned for their evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still not giving away much but, just follow me and then you’ll know,” is all Jongin says as he begins to walk, Minseok looking at his retreating back for a second before rushing to catch up to Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just stay and wait patiently till </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know Jongin, you keep telling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m beginning to think a few things and I’m not sure what to make of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me and perhaps I’ll answer or try my best to answer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess, is there something you’re not telling me,” is what Minseok settles on as he glances at Jongin, brushing his hand against Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s hand catches Minseok’s and intertwines their fingers together as he gives his hand a squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess there is something I’m not telling you but, I can’t tell you what that is until you realize for yourself. But, until you do realize I’ll be here which I know is a bit preamtative but I don’t mind. Anyways, we are here,” Jongin says as he stands in front of a restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok looks at the restaurant and he realizes he knows where he is, he’d been there a few times with Baekhyun, and that sense of panic and emptiness returns to him. How would Jongin know about this place, what’s his plan. What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok realizes he looks panicked and Jongin chuckles when he notices,”You okay? I just thought you might like this place. It overlooks the water. And I guess I thought you’d like that. Was that wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok quickly realizes that Jongin probably doesn’t know anything about how Minseok feels about this restaurant, and gives a quick shake of his head,” No no, it’s fine. I just… I’ve been here before and you’re right . I do like the view of the water. So, lead the way,” Minseok says with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin returns that smile, wrapping an arm around Minseok’s waist as they enter and a waiter seats them at a table overlooking the water. Once seated and the two of them are settled in their seats, Jongin looks over at Minseok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So perhaps it should have been a better idea to ask you about what you wanted on this date, I really was trying to impress you,” Jongin admits with a bright flush on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about impressing me! I’m already very impressed by you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you are? I think I like that, but anyways since you’ve been here what do you suggest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… well… I think the steak or pasta’s pretty good. I’m probably going to get the pasta… it always tastes good and hits the right spot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll get that too. I’ll hold you to it, and if I don’t like it I guess I’ll have to come here again and get the steak with you. Or maybe I’ll just come here anyways with you and get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I think you’ll like it and if you do or don’t I’ll come with you here again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin smiles when he hears this, and Minseok returns the smile and gives a waiter their order. They settle into a comfortable back and forth as they wait for their orders to arrive, and when it does Minseok waits for Jongin to take a bite of his pasta before raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you may be onto something here, it is good…. I’ll probably have to finish my plate and perhaps come here again… a few more times before I decide,” Jongin says with a laugh. Minseok lets out a soft chuckle, happy Jongin liked his choice of meal. Satisfied that Jongin liked the pasta, Minseok takes his first bite, the taste reminding him of better times. Minseok almost anticipates the sense of panic that arises when he gets reminded of Baekhyun. He’s on a date with Jongin, he wants to focus on Jongin and not be reminded of Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sense of dread that comes with being reminded of Baekhyun is almost overwhelming, but Minseok takes a deep breath, and with each breath he takes he feels that dread go away, taking a bite of his pasta once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at Jongin when he finishes that bite, and Jongin returns it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok and Jongin have a comfortable silence that settles over them, finishing their meal. And once they finish Minseok sits back in his seat looking at Jongin, waiting to see what else he has planned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat Jongin looks at Minseok, tilting his head, “Do you want dessert here? Or would you like to go somewhere else and have dessert there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s a tough decision but I think I’ll take dessert elsewhere, as long as it’s with you… of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh definitely with me. Would not want you having dessert today… without me,” Jongin says before he pays their bill. Once they pay, the two of them make their way outside of the restaurant, their hands finding each other as they make their way back to Jongin’s car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Jongin’s car, Jongin hesitates for a moment before dropping Minseok’s hand, instead bringing that hand to brush against Minseok’s cheek. His hand lingers as he moves his finger against Minseok’s scar, leaning in closer. Minseok freezes when Jongin brushes against his scar, no one but himself has ever touched it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if Jongin senses Minseok’s arising panic he shakes his head, “It’s okay… Minseok it’s okay…,” hearing Jongin talk and touch his scar, Minseok finds himself calming down. He takes a deep breath leaning up before brushing his lips against Jongin’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin smiles against Minseok’s lips, moving his lips against Minseok’s. Minseok’s hands settle on Jongin’s waist as he continues to move his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin’s hand move up from Minseok’s cheek to his hair, his fingers brushing against Minseok’s scalp, his lips moving more assuredly against Minseok’s, his teeth lightly nipping against Minseok’s before pulling away. Once Jongin pulls away Minseok lets out a low whine, not wanting Jongin to have stopped kissing him. Hearing that whine Jongin chuckles, bringing his lips back against Minseok’s, pressing light kisses against his jaw, before lingering there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok lets out a soft moan at the feeling of Jongin’s warm mouth right under his jaw, his hands pulling Jongin closer. Jongin’s mouth better than he imagined it would be. He struggles to find his voice, still focusing on Jongin’s mouth before finally forming a sentence,” What… what about dessert Jongin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin pulls away from Minseok’s jaw, his eyebrow raised as he looks at him, “What if I wanted you to be dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… yeah… yeah that could work. I don’t mind being dessert for you,” Minseok says before nudging Jongin, so he can bring his mouth against his neck again. Jongin chuckles, getting the hint his mouth going back to make work of Minseok’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok lets out a satisfied sound when he feels Jongin’s mouth against his neck once again, pressing his hips closer to Jongin’s, and feels Jongin move his own against Minseok’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok continues to shift his hips, letting his head fall back as Jongin’s lips go back to his neck, Jongin’s mouth sucking against Minseok’s neck. Minseok lets out a low moan, feeling his cock harden Jongin’s. Minseok keeps his hips pressed against Jongin’s, slowly moving his hips up against Jongin’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lets out a soft groan when he feels Minseok’s hard cock against his own pulling away from Minseok’s neck. Breath heavy against his neck as he speaks, “Maybe… we should… head back to my place… you know… for dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok’s mind, still running fast as he remembers </span>
  <em>
    <span>dessert</span>
  </em>
  <span> nodding at Jongin, reluctantly dropping his hands from Jongin’s waist. “Yeah lets…,” Minseok responds, running his eyes over Jongin’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin presses one last kiss against Minseok’s mouth before unlocking his car, waiting for him to get in. Once inside, Jongin puts his hand on Minseok’s thigh, his fingers drifting higher. WIth one hand on the wheel Jongin begins to make his way home, his other hand slowly but surely moving his hand higher until it reaches the outline of Minseok’s cock. His fingers lightly running over it, which makes Minseok moan. Minseok’s moan giving Jongin ammunition, making him more assured. HIs fingers stay tracing Minseok’s cock and everytime Minseok moans, Jongin’s fingers stop and Minseok whines, looking at Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin looks over at Minseok with a smirk,” Well, can’t let you have all the fun now… or at least have fun in the car. But I promise we’ll have fun in here sometime in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Jongin,” Minseok says with a groan, shifting in his seat as he chases the feeling of Jongin’s fingers on his cock once again. “Please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry… we’re a few minutes away from my place,” Jongin says before he brings his fingers back to tracing Minseok’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin’s fingers stay on Minseok’s cock, fingers moving up a little more before they reach his waistband. Once there, Jongin’s fingers trace against his waistband, and pushing his shirt up to touch Minseok’s skin. Minseok turns closer to Jongin savoring the feeling of his cool fingers against his hot skin, before Jongin pulls his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin looks at Minseok with a wide grin,”We’re here,” and stops his car facing Minseok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok takes a deep breath to slow his breathing as he looks out the window noticing that they are in fact in a parking spot parked. He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of Jongin’s car and waits for him to do the same. He doesn’t know where he is so once, Jongin his outside Minseok goes to his side waiting for him to lead the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please hurry Jongin,” is all he says before taking Jongin’s hand as he presses a kiss against his mouth.Jongin chuckles and begins walking inside, Minseok still alongside him as he shifts, his cock still hard in his pants and wanting nothing more than Jongin to pull them off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few agonizing minutes later, Jongin stops outside a door and unlocks it, stepping inside and pulling Minseok in after him. He quickly closes the door before he presses Minseok up against it, his hands settling on his waist as he goes back to kissing Minseok. Jongin’s hands moving under Minseok’s shirt. Jongin’s mouth pulls away from Minseok’s lips moving back down his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok lets out a floaty groan as his hand moves to Jongin’s hair, hand pressing him closer to his neck. Jongin pulls away for a quick moment so Minseok can remove his coat and sweater. Minseok nudges the hem of Jongin’s shirt, and Jongin gets the hint slipping his shirt off as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin holds onto Minseok’s waist as he goes back to kissing him, moving him deeper into his house, moving the two of them towards his bedroom, and pushing Minseok down onto his bed once they get there. Jongin sits himself atop Minseok lap, lips back on Minseok’s neck. Minseok lets out a relieved sigh when he feels Jongin’s warm mouth against his neck once again, hand back on his head, fingers through his hair as he pushes him closer, mumbling out soft p</span>
  <em>
    <span>leases.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin glaces up at Minseok with a smirk on his lips, as he begins to kiss down his neck, sucking against the skin each time he does, one hand brushing against Minseok’s waist. And Minseok gasps at the feeling of Jongin’s hand against his warm skin, wanting him to touch him more and move his hands even lower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, more… please…,” is all Minseok manages to say, as he pushes his hips up, his hard cock brushing against Jongin’s.  Jongin feels Minseok’s cock and his grinds his hips down, letting out a moan when his own cock, still in the confines of his pants brushes against Minseok’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin is quick to move his hands lower unbuttoning Minseok’s pants, fingers moving under the waistband of both his pants and boxers before pushing them down and off of Minseok. Minseok lets out a soft gasp at the feeling of his cock no longer being restricted by his pants, and the room’s cold air hitting his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin shifts himself between Minseok’s legs, his kisses resuming against Minseok’s skin as he moves lower. Once he reaches Minseok’s waist he presses light kisses against his hips, sucking against the skin there. Minseok gasps out Jongin’s name when he feels his mouth so close to cock, lightly pressing his hand against his hand, wanting Jongin to go even lower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience Minseok,” Jongin says before bringing his hand around Minseok’s cock, giving it a few fast strokes, before glancing up at Minseok, meeting his eyes. Keeping his eyes on Minseok’s Jongin wraps his lips around the head of Minseok’s cock, causing Minseok to let out a loud gasp with fingers tightening in Jongin’s hair. Minseok gasps as he continues to focus on how warm Jongin’s mouth is around his cock, letting out moan, when Jongin swallows around his cock, his fingers tightening. Jongin lets out a soft hum around Minseok’s cock, lifting his head up his hand stroking up Minseok’s cock, his mouth moving up and down, swallowing around Minseok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok lets out a moan, catching Jongin’s gaze and notices how Jongin’s eyes flutter shut. Minseok savors the feeling each time he feels Jongin swallow around him, and the next time Jongin does it Minseok can’t help the way his hips thrust up into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s eyes open quickly catching Minseok’s gaze as he nods in encouragement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Jongin nods at him, Minseok’s hips jolt, his hand tightening in Jongin’s hair, “Jongin… jongin.. please…I’m so… I’m so close,” expecting Jongin to lift his head up and finishing him off with his hand. But Jongin doesn't, Jongin dips his head even lower and swallows once more around Minseok, and Minseok’s hips push up, before they stutter as he comes down Jongin’s throat. And Jongin swallows it all and waits for his hips to still before he meets Minseok’s gaze and pulls his mouth off of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Minseok meets Jongin’s eyes with his mouth around his cock, he feels something in his chest shift. He feels everything fall into place, and he isn’t sure what that means. But he looks at Jongin and realizes, his soft eyes and warm mouth. Minseok pulls Jongin up so he can kiss him, not caring that Jongin had just sucked him off, he would rather focus on kissing someone who he felt aligned with, someone who just shifted his entire universe into place with just his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls away from Jongin’s mouth and Jongin gives him a knowing look, which Minseok ignores, moving his own head down to kiss and suck against Jongin’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I haven’t said anything though!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I could tell what you were thinking from your face alone,” Minseok responds with, his own hand trailing down Jongin’s waist and pushing his pants and boxers down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Minseok’s mouth still against Jongin’s neck, Minseok wraps his hand around Jongin’s cock. He savours the sound Jongin makes when he feels Minseok’s hand around his cock, and he gives quick fast strokes to Jongin’s cock. Minseok sucks hard against the skin of Jongin’s neck, nipping lightly as he strokes Jongin’s cock even faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lets out soft groans as his cock grows harder in Minseok’s hand, his hips pushing up against Minseok’s hand. Jongin let’s out a few more groans before moaning Minseok's name as he cums in his hand. Minseok lets out a satisfied hum against Jongin’s neck before laying down next to him, wiping his hand on Jongin’s bed sheet as he turns to look at Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re soulmates?,” is all that Minseok manages to let out as he looks at Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed we are. What made you figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mouth… well that sounds odd, but… when I came down your throat I felt my universe shift into place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing this Jongin lets out a loud laugh, bringing his hand to his chest as he looks at Minseok, a satisfied grin appearing on his face,”Can’t believe my mouth is that powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you Jongin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan babe. But as for me… I knew we were soulmates the moment I saw you the first time. But I saw the scar and I knew you wouldn’t realize so I just waited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew we were soulmates from our first meeting? Jongin that was like two months ago? You waited that long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t want to rush you. I figured you’d find out and figure it out on your own terms. To be honest I thought we’d go out on a few more dates before you’d realize. However I have no complaints that it took you faster. I still plan on taking you out on those dates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you were so patient, and I do look forward to our future dates,” Minseok says with a smile as he looks up at Jongin, his head falling on Jongin’s shoulder closing his eyes. He hears Jongin chuckle, and press a kiss to his forehead before a warm blanket falls over his body and an arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bonus-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a few months since Minseok had figured out he and Jongin were Soulmates, and the pain he once felt nearly a year ago from his heartbreak with Baekhyun was like a fading memory. Minseok knew he once felt pain and an ache because of it but now, now he could no longer remember how it truly made him feel. The only thing he had reminding him of those days was the scar that still reminded across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin would constantly assure Minseok that it was okay, that the scar was a large part of who he was now and how the two of them were able to discover each other. It took some time for Minseok to actually believe the words he was hearing from Jongin, but once he did he no longer paid the scar any mind. He only cared about it when Jongin would leave lingering kisses against it and his face as often as he could, his favorite time to do it after they would have sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok has a smile on his face as he leaves work, already confirming his plans with Jongin to meet him at his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has a pep in his step as he walks out of a coffee shop, waiting for Jongin to pick him up. Today was his and Jongin’s five month anniversary and he was happy. He never thought he’d be this happy again. And he runs over the course of their relationship in his mind and smiles as he thinks about it, a familiar voice disturbing his memories when he hears it call his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Misneok looks up and notices Baekhyun standing in front of him, a hesitant smile on his face. Minseok no longer feels the pain once associated with Baekhyun in his chest so he returns the smile. “Baekhyun, hello!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you Minseok. And you’re looking good.I’m happy to see that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you too. And you know, I’m finally feeling better so thank you. You’re looking good yourself too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you. You look like you have your hands full and your ride is here but Minseok I’m glad to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, jongin can wait a few moments. But, yeah. I don’t think you ever told me who your soulmate was though. I think… at this point it’s the least we can do for each other,” Minseok says with a warm smile, no source of malice anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I didn’t? Well his name is Jongdae.. And god he’s wonderful. Don’t get me wrong you were too but he’s my soulmate,” Baekhyun says as he trails off gauging Minseok’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Minseok gets it, he really does. He’s at a good place in his life where he no longer holds resentment to Baekhyun and treasured their time together, but it doesn’t hold a cancel to his life with Jongin, so he nods in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I get it. That’s me with Jongin,” Minseok responds as he gestures to Jongin’s car, still waiting for him. “I should probably go, but again, I'm glad to have seen you again and I’m glad you’re happy with Jongdae. If you ever run into me again feel free to say hi!,” Minseok says, giving Baekhyun a small wave before heading to Jongin’s car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too! Glad you're happy with Jongin,” Baekhyun says before returning the wave and heading off in the opposite direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok shifts both coffee cups into one hand, opening the door to the passenger’s side and getting in. Minseok hands Jongin his coffee cup, leaning over to give him a kiss before settling into the passenger’s set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jongin says with a smile, taking a sip of coffee before looking back at Minseok. “Who was that,” Jongin asks, gesturing to Baekhyun’s retreating figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Him? Oh that was Baekhyun. He wanted to see how I was doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he did? And how are you doing my love,” Jongin asks with a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok smiles at him over the lid of his coffee cup before answering,” I’m doing very well. I’m happy and I’m in love with my soulmate. Couldn’t ask for a better life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Well I know your soulmate is in love with you too,” Jongin responds giving Minseok’s hand a squeeze as he drives off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Jongin,” Minseok says smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Jongin responds, giving him a quick peck while stopped at a red light before driving off once it turns green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them continue talking, making future plans of where else they’d want to go for other anniversaries. A solid forever in their future, the two continuing to weave together their futures, destined to be together forever, just as mother nature wanted. A future of love, happiness, sex and coffee. A future perfect for Minseok and Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my fic. Please tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>